Twilight Number 5!
by twilightnator
Summary: Hey! This is the preface, or beginning, to my story! Please review! oh, the story manily consists of an older Nessie's and Jacobs relationship.
1. Preface:Not really a chapter, a preview

Preface

About 16 and 9\10 years later

Renessmee 

I stared blankly out at the open abyss. I was all alone, no food, no hope. I felt my eyes begin to swell up with tears, my cheeks filled with heat. I breathed, and then I saw a light in the distance. A crooked smile escaped on my face; there was hope. Then, I felt a tear slid down my face, and my heart drop. All hope was gone, the light was out. I heard a deep snarl from a distance, the light of the moon shining creepily from above. The moon was awakening, and I was still left in a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1:Surprise

Chapter 1: Surprise

I was running through the woods. Jacob was there, a smirk grin was on his face. I felt the roughness of his fur on my skin. I ran, and saw every insignificant flower and animal graze by. I could feel the warm ground molding to my feet. I glanced down, shoes would've been nice. Then, I smiled; maybe I would have my first kiss today. I smiled warmly, again. Then, I ran to my favorite place in the world, the meadow where my mom and dad hung out a lot, well, when my mom was a human. Oh and when my mom almost got killed by that Laurent guy; man he needed a haircut! I sat blissfully on a log, ewww…my skirt. I sighed, Aunt Alice was gonna be pissed. I heard a low rustle in the leaves, Jacob. A warm smile pulled across my face; finally he was here, sheesh!! Jacob whipped around a decaying, moss invested tree. He was human, wow. His sleek black hair lay down. He was shirtless, as usual. He, then, awkwardly shuffled over to me, with a sheepish look on his face. What embarrassing thing did he do? It seemed like it took him a million years, I scooted over, trying not to fall; I got my klutziness from my mother. He gracefully sat down next to me. He reached the back of his head and just held his hand there. After a while, he sat it down on top of mine. I glanced over at him.

He turned his body around to mine, "Ummm…Renessmee?"

I then knew something was up, the hand thing was normal, but he never-ever called me Renessmee.

I looked up at his eyes, they were so beautiful, and sparkly, and warm…; I shook my head, "Yeah, Jakey, what's up?" I expected him to say something stupid, like, the sky, but instead he continued to look sheepishly.

Jacob smiled crookedly, and then he began to murmur, "Will you g……"

I opened my eyes and saw the light in my face. Then, a huge, black, intimidating figure arose beside my bed. I grabbed something off my desk; I think it was a lamp. I then whipped it over to the figure as fast as I could; I was a quick reactor. I also had a major fear of stalkers, so that is why I threw the lamp. I don't know why I fear stalkers, I a freaking vampire, well sort of. I also threw it hard, I was really MAD!! I always woke up at that part. Probably my father and Aunt Alice's idea to keep me from loving Jacob; I didn't work. I just makes me really mad. Then, a muffled, "Oh my God," got me out of my day dream. I glanced up, Jacob!! Then I saw him sink to the floor, oooppppppssssss!! I guess I hit him in the-place-where-boys-do-not-want-to-be-hit place.

I sprang out of my bed, and I frantically shuffled over to his side, "Oh my God Jacob I am so sorry!"

Jacob grinned, "Don't worry about it!!!"

Then, I burst. I began crying myself a river. I was a major cry baby. I wasn't sure why I was crying, I just cried. Jacob scooted over to me and pulled me over to him. I slid over my rug, I moved as close to him as I could get.

Jacob, "Its fine Nessie, it didn't even hurt." I was still crying, a lot. Then, the super parents hear, and come to the rescue. I hear my dad; I hear his footsteps tap on the floor. He slams open my door, great. He is so overprotective! I know it his him because of his honey scent. Then, my mother followed, she has a warm, lavender scent. I couldn't see, but I could tell that my dad was glaring evilly at Jacob.

I managed to choke out, "Dad, it's not his fault. I hurt him!!!!!"

Jacob, with a soft voice, "Nessie, you didn't hurt me!! I'm okay! I'm not mad, if you keep crying, I will be mad at you." Then, silence. I stopped, wow, that was quick. I looked up. Then, I felt that the floor was wet. Man, if I was like 100% human, I would be dead from dehydration now.

Edward, "Fine." He glared at Jacob again, then turned around and walked gracefully out the door.

Bella, "Oh, Edward, don't be like that." She followed him. I heard a little more arguments, then an apologetic sorry. I stood up. Jacob was still rested strangely on the ground. I through my hand out in front of him, offering some help. He was still smirking, and he grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. He never let go of my hand and he lead me to my bed. I heard Aunt Alice, which I knew that she didn't really like the idea of my and Jacob; so, I swerved my hand out of Jacob's. He looked at me like he was going to cry. Then, I guess he heard Aunt Alice, and he nodded in improvement. Aunt Alice skipped into my bedroom gracefully; she completely ignored Jacob.

Alice, "I started to plan your seventeenth birthday!!"

I sighed, "Okay Aunt Alice. But, on one condition, Jacob is invited!"

Alice, "Okay!! You're going to love it!!!"Alice smiled strangely at Jacob. Then, she skipped to the door. She waved at me and I was just smiling back, I wanted to be with Jacob.

Jacob, "Do you want to go on a walk with me?" his warm eyes were glistening in the sunlight.

When I snapped out of my trance, I smiled, "Sure, can we go to Haircut Meadow?"

He grinned back, "Sure, I was just going to ask that." Oh, I forgot, Laurent inspired the name. He's dead now, but, his long hair will live on forever. I ran and my bedroom door and he followed slowly behind. I then remembered that he was in human form. And I slowed down to his pace. Oh, I also forget to mention that my mom's shield got mobile. She can do this thingy with her hands, and now our whole family, including MY Jacob, was shielded. This rocks because my dad can't read any of our family members' minds. It gets him SO mad!!!!!Jacob trotted along with me, then, he turned into Jakey the Wolf. I usually held his disgusting, sweaty, torn, smelly, oh you get point, clothes. Oh, I also can now communicate, and tell my thoughts telepathically. I began running besides Jacob, his rough fur against my arm. Then, I recognized this: my dream; it was coming true!! I smiled warmly as the world went by. I came across a bushy area that I loved, and sat on the mossy log. Yuck! I haven't noticed this in my dream. Then, I threw Jacob his clothes and my dream preceded the same. Except this time, he finally finished his sentence.

Jacob, "Will you go out with me?" He said very sheepishly, and he was blushing.

I started to blush, too, "Yes, of course Jacob." He nodded slowly, and began to move forward to kiss me when, we both heard giggling, and we turned our heads to the nearby, rustling blackberry bushes.


	3. Chapter 2: Alone

Chapter 2: Alone

I recognized this laugh from anywhere; Uncle Emmett. I glared evilly at the nearby blackberry bushes. He emerged from his hiding place and he began laughing hysterically. I glared at him for about five seconds.

Jacob, "Man, Nessie, calm down. You're as red as a beat. You're also as hot as fire, in more ways than one." He winked casually at me. I smiled a crooked smile at him. That's when I snapped.

I shouted, "GO TO HELL YOU F****** JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I growled really loud at Uncle Emmett.

He just grinned at me, "Well, calm down, sheesh. It's my JOB to make your life miserable. I spied on Bella and Edward, now it's your turn, it's a family ritually."

I said, "Yeah, but none of you seem to take me as family. My dad sends his brother to send on me, and my own aunt does too. I don't want to even be a part of this family anymore!!!" Then, Aunt Rosalie came over hesitantly from behind a tree.

Rosalie, "Edward and Alice have nothing to do with this. Edward wants you to be with Jacob, he was just in a bad mood yesterday; you crying didn't doing anything to help. He went hunting with Bella; it's been like a couple weeks since Edward went hunting. I don't think you and Jacob should date; you deserve better than a dog!!!"

Jacob growled angrily at Rosalie, "Well, Blondie, if it wasn't for me, Nessie wouldn't even be here, and neither would Bella!"They both began to crack up.

Emmett and Rosalie, "No, if it wasn't for Edward, Nessie wouldn't be here!" Jacob had a disgusted look on his face. Then, I heard him whisper, "Sick perverts."

I began to stomp away and he followed. Then, my cell began to ring. I fumbled with my pocket zipper and pulled it out.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi Nessie," replied Seth. I began to think when I got his number.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Ummmm… your dad wanted me to tell you, that he and your mom are going to be hunting a little longer. So, you are going to be home alone."

"Oh, really, thanks Seth."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"So, what's the verdict?"asked Jacob. I smiled warmly.

"You're going to sleepover my house, ALONE!!!"I jumped with a great joy, and I began to run around in a circle.

"We're going be home all ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he began jumping too. I ran over to him, tripped over the air, and grabbed his hands. He both began jumping lightly in the air. He leaned forward and kissed me lightly and quickly on the lips. I smiled lightly, and he smiled back. He never let go of my hand, and we began skipping to my cottage. My room was a bright yellow, with a light blue trim. I lay down on my bed, and he lay down next to me. Then, I heard a forceful knocking on my door.

A husky voice, "It's the police, come out with your hands up!!" We both grinned, it was Uncle Emmett. We both screamed and came up slowly. Then, we screamed and charged out the door. Jacob tackled him, and I messed up his hair. Then, I looked up, and it was Uncle Jasper.

Both of his, very embarrassed, "Sorry, we thought you were Uncle Emmett."

Jasper laughed very lightly he nodded, "I'm just here to watch you with Emmett. Then, Emmett dared me to try to scare you, I thought his voice was pretty scary, so….." We both laughed, I never heard him say more than three words. Oh, I just realized that Uncle Emmett was going to be here. There goes our first REAL, or more than one second kiss. I slumped down, and Jacob stared at me blankly. I smiled at him, and he grinned back. So, I guess were not home all alone.

Jacob, "So, were do you wanna go for our date?"

I smiled warmly, "I don't know, the movies."

Jacob smiled a crooked smile, "I guess, what kind of movie do you want to see?"

I started to think, and then I answered him, "Well, I hate romance, there boring, I cry at sad movies, so I guess horror, maybe that new one "Blood and Guts"?"

Jacob, "Okay, let's go." He grabbed my hand, and we skipped out the door. Jacob went over to the car. He held the passenger door open for me, I wasn't allowed to drive, and I failed my driving test…again for the third time. I hoped in the car, and Jacob slumped over to the driver's side; he hated driving. He grabbed the steering wheel, and turned his head, he pushed his lips hard against mine for about one second. My eyes light up. He began driving, and the world went whizzing by.

Then, Jacob said in a quiet, worried voice, "How do we get in, were only like sixteen?"

I replied, "I can dazzle people too you know." I was very good at dazzling people, especially in the jean mini skirt and yellow tank top I was wearing. We arrived at the theater; I was fixing my hair, and putting on makeup.

Jacob grinned at me, "My put on makeup, you're already hot!!!!!!!"

I smiled, "Well, thank you Jacob." A wide smile went across my face; he pushed his hard lips against mine for only about a half-second. I sighed. Then, I shuffled over to a male cashier. His name was Jim; how original of a name.

I smiled, with a high voice. "Um…hello; two tickets for Blood & Guts the Movie."

Jim, "Here, just go right in." I grabbed Jacob's hand, and pushed through the door, and it flew open, oppss, too hard.

I looked at Jacob sheepishly, "What do teen dates usually get at movies?"

Jacob laughed, "Well, medium popcorn, and a drink." I reached in to my pockets, I pulled out fifty dollars; what, did Uncle Emmett think I was going to the bar?

I pulled out the fifty, "Do you think this will cover?" We both laughed.

I walked up the cashier, "Medium popcorn, and a large Coke(R with a circle)." I handed her the fifty.

I smiled, "Keep the change." I smiled, it wasn't my money. Jacob grabbed the popcorn, then my hand. I grabbed the soda, and a straw. We walked into the mysterious and dark theater; it was labeled Blood and Guts. We walked in, there we NO girls in the theater. A couple boys motioned me to sit next to them; I stuck my tongue out, and Jacob throughout his middle finger. We sat down, and I took a sip of Coke.

I offered it to Jacob he smiled, and took a sip of it, "Hey, since when do you like human food? Why did you get one Coke?"

I smiled at him, "I like Coke, but not Pepsi. I thought it would be more romantic if we shared, so there, I can get another one if you want me to…"

He giggled, "No, it is okay, it's very romantic." He rolled his eyes. Then, he took another slurp, and he grabbed my hand.

The movie was SO boring; I mean seriously, no one died! What's the fun in that? I drove home this time; my driving is scarier than the movie!!!!!!!!!!!! We entered the shadowy area that was the clearing of my house. I was raining, and Uncle Emmett was fighting with Uncle Jasper, I think it was over…oh God, never mine. We shuffled inside; it was like 10:30 PM.

I smiled, "Do you want to sleepover?" I looked at him with my sparkling eyes.

He grinned, "I was going to invite myself anyway." He grinned. I ran into my bedroom, grabbed my favorite SpongeBob pajamas; no I was not too old for SpongeBob. I ran into the bathroom, which was NEVER used. I pulled on my pants, and fell. Of course.

Jacob laughed, "Are you okay in there?" I laughed along with him. I pulled on my shirt, and skipped out.

Jacob, "Those are like the hottest pajamas I ever saw."

I giggled, "Do you think there a little revealing?"

Jacob, "Just a little." We both smirked because my pajamas showed NO skin at all. I climbed into bed, Jacob followed, even though the only thing he had on was forest green boxers.

I looked at his underwear, "Are you going to put pants on?"

He grinned, "These are pants."

I stared at him blankly, "No, that's underwear." He got up and grabbed sweat pants and through them on. I smiled. He hopped in my bed. Then he got up.

Jacob, "I gotta go and get changed; I think I wore this yesterday." He got up and left.

I said, "Okay then." I was lying on my bed blankly. Something isn't right. I turned around and looked at my closet I heard a muffled laughing. I smiled and I opened the closet. I smiled at the blank closet, I checked behind the clothes, then nothing. I turned around and saw a black figure move dramatically across my room. I stood frozen…The Voltouri.


	4. Chapter 3:Party

Chapter 3: Party

Then, the figure started to…laugh. What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He removed his hood, it was Jacob. That jerk!

I laughed, "Thanks for giving me a frckin' heart attack!" he hugged me, then he bent forward to kiss me, and my checks became red. Then, I tripped. We both giggled, and then he pulled me up and kissed me.

When he stopped, I smiled and hugged him. I jumped carefree on my bed. He jumped on next to me. I inched closer to him. His body was so toasty, and warm. My eyelids suddenly became heavy…then, I slipped away.

I was running swiftly. The area was immense. I found myself in a funhouse…of hell. First, it was just a search. However, every corner I turned, I saw my reflection. Then, I turned a slight corner, this time, I saw something different. There was a different girl. She was emaciated, with deep, purplish, bruises under her eyes. She had a sign. The sign bared a boy…Jacob. I was looking for Jacob. In horror, I fled. Then, I saw me. Just then, a heart-breaking scream tore through me. It was Jacob, in his wolf form, anyway. I raced around the corner. I appeared in a room. Mirrors surrounded me, but they were cracked. I saw a reflection of a wolf. He was on two, shaggy, swollen legs. He had piercing red eyes. He grabbed the smaller, shaggier wolf. I recognized this wolf from anywhere, Jacob! Then, a shower of red began to fall, blood red. I looked down; I was in a tan cloak. I also had big chains around my wrists. I stared at it blankly. I glanced at the mirror. Wolfie's blood soaked body hit the mirror, and then it slid down. Lastly, the blood thirsty…wolf had a crazed look in its eyes. It morphed into human…no he wasn't a human. He had reddish, blondish, fire like hair. Victoria? My parents told me she was dead, and anyway, this is a boy. He also had no shirt, and tan pants. His legs were mangled from under the shorts. He skin was so white, he ran to Jacob. He seemed FASTER than my dad. He had red eyes filled with relief. He gracefully fell down beside Jacob, and consumed his blood. I began to run. He was a vampire, but also a werewolf. He just killed my Jacob.

I woke up screaming. Jacob jumped up. He crawled beside me. He pushed his warm lips softly against mine. I grabbed him and tried to pull him closer to me. I kissed him back a little too much.

Then he pulled away, "MAN, who boost up your kissing level! That was like…awesome!" I began crying up a storm. I began mumbling random things about my dream. I grabbed my legs in a fetal position and began crying.

Jacob sighed, "Bad dream." I nodded slowly. He grabbed me and laid down. He placed me onto of his chest. He began playing aimlessly with my hair. I giggled. He sat me up and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then, I heard a slight giggle. I turned my head.

It was Aunt Alice, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to do a karaoke competition with us, you know, for your birthday."

I started blushing, "Sure." I ran outside my room. Jacob followed, grinning. I shuffled into the living room. I looked around, it seemed darker, great. Finally, something fell of the roof. He gracefully leaped down. My dad.

I started to tear, "Dad, can I show and mom something." They stared at each, and then nodded causally. I thought really hard, my veins stared to pulse. Finally, I sent my dreams over to them.

Edward shook his head, "How is that possible. I mean, if he was originally a shape shifter like Jacob, then the poison would've killed him. If he became a vampire before he was supposed to inherit the gene, the transformation would've prevented that so…" My dad started pacing.

Then, he froze, "Unless, he was a vampire, then he got bit by an actual werewolf, or vice-versa. But, then again the dream may just be a dream. Don't worry about it, mommy and daddy will be in the next protecting you." I was still so…disappointed. This dream meant something, I know it.

Tears began to swell up in my eyes, "I…think that someone is gonna kidnap me, I'm…scared." I tried to the fight the tears, just couldn't. Then, Jacob grabbed my hand. He pulled me out the door. I opened my eyes. There were flowers everywhere. I smiled a wide grin. I love flowers!

Jacob, "I knew you would love it!!" I grabbed his hand. Then he leaned in and kissed me. He let me. I ran through the door. The smell of roses hit like a flying bowling ball. I followed my old scents into my bedroom. My Wii was set up, well, Wiis.

I looked at my Rock Band stuff, "Rock Band?" he smiled I selected a random song. I put up my stand, attached the microphone, and finally, I hooked up my guitar, and drum set. Jacob did the same. When the song was loading, I grasped my drum, an electric bolt with purple and black horizontal stripes, and polka dots, and leaped on my bed. I set up the drums. The song finally loaded, it was Paranoid. Then, finally, it started. I gracefully stepped on the drums, in prefect rhythm. I song aimlessly; I hands were a whirl on the guitar. I hit every note, even though I was on expert. After about a half second, I heard the failing siren go off. Then, I heard the announcer mumble, you failed. Jacob lost. Then, I continued thinking about my dream. I heard the last note go by. I got one-hundred percent on everything, as usual. Jacob laughed when he saw my score. I yawned, I glanced over at the clock, and it was eleven. I stumbled into my bed, not brothering to change. Jacob got the clue. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and he hopped out of the window. I watched he prance into the trees. I sat my head on the pillow. My eyelids felt heavy. I just let "my brain go on auto pilot" (A famous quote by Mrs. Freedman) then, everything went black.

My eyelids burst open. I saw a man's face, glowing with piercing red eyes, near mine. He had a knife to my neck. I tried to scream, but my vocal chords weren't working. I felt another man sling a rope around my mouth. I inhaled deeply. The weird thing is that I smelled…nothing. I bit the rope; however, it was made of a really strong material. The man grabbed me. He threw me off the bed. I began shaking vigorously. I began kicking them, but they just laughed, then, they dragged me outside, however, they jumped out the window. I man with the knife threw me in the trunk. He slammed the trunk door. I heard the engine start. The car began to move. Then, after about ten minutes, the car took a sharp, side-splitting turn to the left. Then rode was bumpy and uneven. Then, out of nowhere, we stopped. The man came to the trunk again. I could finally get a good look at him. He was tall. He had red eyes that burn through you. He had a blood soaked shirt and jeans. Then, I saw him…again. An identical twin? They briskly grabbed me. They walked into a house. I gasped. It was…a prison cell. There were rows after rows of gray, inhabited, dusty cells. They haven't been occupied in years. They threw me in a cell. Then, they grabbed a brown cloak. It was rigid on the bottom. The man…well on of the men…shoved it over me. Then he grabbed my wrists and shoved handcuffs on them. They shoved me in a clean, well semi-clean, prison cell. Then, I heard a lock. I was trapped, great. My family will find me someday. Then, a yellow gas filled the house. I inhaled; nothing. How could they invent a scent blocker? Then, the man signaled the other one to leave.

The man walked into my cell, "Hello, my name is Roy. I hope you enjoy your stay, you'll be here a while." He laughed evilly. Then, I glanced around; I saw two skeletons placed casually into chairs. I shrieked. Then, a yawn escaped my throat.

Roy glanced back at me, "Oh, you're tired. Let me help you sleep." He grinned with an evil cackle. He pulled put a bottle, then, he shoved the liquid down my throat. At that moment, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Trapped

Chapter 4: Trapped

I shot my eyes open. Oh, it was just a terrible dream. I felt behind me. No bed, I must have fallen. Then, I glanced down. I gasped, on my hands were handcuffs. I also had the brown cloak on. It wasn't a dream. Then, I saw a wolf. Then, he turned into a human. Wow, I can't believe it. Then, it hit me. I really was trapped. My parents weren't coming. I was trapped…forever. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. Stupid dude, I glanced at my phone. August 6, 2030. "Oh My God, Holy S***!" I was cussing every profanity I know. I was here for four years! I saw a bottle on the ground. It was labeled, Sleep Potion. I turned it over. There was no label, however, someone scribbled four years on the back. Then, I realized, I was twenty-three! Wow. Then, Roy walked in my cell.

Roy, "How was your rest. Would you like to hunt? Just kidding, I cannot allow that." He grinned and left. I sat there, aimlessly. I felt a tear run down my face. They really weren't coming. I stopped. I stared blankly out at the open abyss. I was all alone, no food, no hope. I felt my eyes begin to swell up with tears, my cheeks filled with heat. I breathed, and then I saw a light in the distance. A crooked smile escaped on my face; there was hope. Then, I felt a tear slid down my face, and my heart dropped. All hope was gone, the light was out. I heard a deep snarl from a distance, the light of the moon shining creepily from above. The moon was awakening, and I was still left in a nightmare. Then, I set my head down. I grabbed the bottle; there was a sixteenth of a drop left. I poured it in my mouth. Then, my eyelids fell shut.

I awoke. I pulled put my phone. August 6, 2031. Yeah, I was 24. Then, I heard a voice from the window. A familiar voice.

Voice, "Nessie, is that you? OMG! Guys, I found her!" He ran up to me. Jacob, my heart stopped. I began crying. He's here! He broke opened the lock. He ran inside. He came up to me, and then he embraced me.

I shouted, "Jacob, it's really you!!!" He nodded. Then, he kissed me. Then, he stopped. My mom ran up to me. She hugged me.

Bella, "It's you!!!" My dad and everyone else followed, hugging me. However, I still had my handcuffs on.

I stood in shock, "Where did Roy go?"

Jacob, "I took care of him." Then, my mom looked at the handcuffs. She grabbed them. Then, she started to pull. My dad grinned. He grabbed Bella, and pulled. Then, Emmett came. Finally, the chain broke. However, I heard a loud rip. Then my mom ran into another cell. I ripped of the cloak. I still had clothes on, so don't think about it (specifically you, Jade.) I looked at the floor. My mom's shirt was on the ground. Nice dad.

Uncle Emmett started to crack up, "If you guys wanted to do it you could, like wait until we could get home." I rolled my eyes. Jacob smiled at me. Then, my mom came out. She had on my dad's shirt. He came out. Everyone started to laugh. Then, Jacob grabbed my hand. We ran to my house. It was easy to follow the scent. I was so distracted about where I have been for the past two years that I ran into my cottage. Then, Jacob grabbed my hand. He pulled me over to my house. Then, he smiled. He reached his hand into his pocket.


	6. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Epilogue: Happily Ever After

He opened the door. Then, he led me into my bedroom. I sat down. Then, he sat down next to me.

Jacob, "Well, one, well actually two, questions. You still like love me right?" He made a heart shape with his hands.

I laughed, "Well of course Jakey, forever and on."

Jacob, "Okay then, just making sure."

He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a box, then, he opened it and said, "Um…Renessmee, will you marry me?" I looked at the ring. It was so beautiful. Renessmee Black. I like the sound of that.

I smiled, "Yes, of course Jakey."

Jacob, "Okay, good. I thought you were gonna say no." I grabbed the ring and put it on.

I laughed, mesmerized, "So pretty." He smiled. We both looked out the window, and we watched hypnotized by the sun coming to a rise. Everything was okay now. The moon was gone, and the sun was coming out.


End file.
